


The Axe Gods

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [86]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 7, I had a tune in mind writing this, Memento mori, Sorta Poetic, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Inspired By: Unregulated Axe Throwing
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Axe Gods

Light rains down from the heavens- the ether seems to split into two. The cyan sky is transforming to reveal the dark void of space from which their light shines through. As they descend upon the earth and all those within it, the people gasp at the sight. Clouds part in their wake, or perhaps they are sliced into two by the sheer majesty of their godly presence. Birds dive from the skies, startled by the gleaming monstrosity now among them. The animals are in an uproar, every creature from salmon to spider-tailed horned viper. 

The sunlight reflects their radiant brilliance, glinting and glimmering as they first step foot upon the earth. They seem as if they are massive columns of light, or perhaps a more apt description would be that they glow like a billion pocket-sized suns, blinding any who attempt to look directly at the majesty of their blades. Forged in the hottest fires, their axes gleam like none other. Nothing in the universe could ever possibly compare. They sparkle, they shimmer, they shine, for they wield their axes all the time. Snow or shine, they have their blades at their side. 

And If one could see past the glitz and glamour of the glittering axes, a person would still be in awe of the axe gods. For they’d be, standing taller than any human could ever dare, wielding blades whose size could rival the highest mountains and lowest trenches, mayhaps even the moon. The extent of their beauty cannot be fully comprehended, for they travel amongst 12 different dimensions. As we see it, their size and shape varies, and while we can imagine it we can never truly know their beauty. The strange, mystic beauty, of the axe gods. 

They forge their blades in the magnificent fires of their dearest mother, Earth. For they were born as all beings of the cosmos are. We cannot truly comprehend the happenings, to us it would seem an explosion of lights, no sounds, and so many colors. Like when glass shatters against pavement, and our universe is all the shards of it. So many pieces, of what used to be one whole. I cannot believe it. For the tales they bring are old and not- all in the same time, all at the same time. We are just beginning to understand. We are just beginning to realize the extent of that which we can not comprehend. But we aren’t done learning yet.

There is so much to discover, so much they could teach us. They with their blades of the hottest fires, axes that shine and shimmer brighter than stars. They that were born at the start of the universe, when a thing made like glass shattered and dust began collecting on the shards. They who appear as if they were little stars. Little cosmos, universes all their own. 

They shine and shimmer like the dying sun, only to be borne again. For the universe is their friend, and they exist beyond what time can amend. Time is like a line to them, drawn by a shaky hand. Our world is but a stepping stone, for them to get to far greater lands. We cannot understand. 

The axe gods, they have their own plans. We are less than ants, we are less than trees or sticks, we are a road beneath their toes, and our blindness does the trick. As does our silence, the noises we make are like bird's calls, or perhaps an invisible frequency to them. How do they even see the world? The ninth dimension would be quite a trip. 

To see the world beyond time, to see the world beyond space. What would it be like, to exist as a being that could see such a place? Does anything really end there, without starting anew again? Does anything really end, or does it all come back and begin again?


End file.
